This invention relates to sheet binding apparatus.
The sheet binding apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,071, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, continuously applies heat to the adhesive or glue on the glue belt between binding cycles. The glue therefore tends to "cook" while on the belt, and, after sufficient time, loses its consistency while giving off undesirable smoke or fumes. Although the belt is scraped during a clean-up sequence following binding, sufficient residual glue still remains on the belt that some or all of these conditions persist, as long as the platen remains heated. In many practical applications, therefore, uneconomical filters and/or blowers are necessary to dispel the smoke or fumes generated, and glue reliability is questionable.